Ginny's Love Note
by yummy37
Summary: Upon receiving a love note from a secret admirer, Ginny is curious as to who he is. Read on to find out who this mystery man is, and what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello all- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc, but this story is mine.

Author's Note: Please R&R I worked really hard to find a good story and I think I came up with a good idea so please tell me that you also thought it was good (if you do.)

"Ms. Weasly! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing in your desk or your desk will be mine!" It was during Snape's class

"Sorry Professor." Ginny was looking at the note that she got.

She read it around 14 times and couldn't stop reading it. It wasn't just a plain note that she got detention or something.

It was a love note; the only problem was that Ginny didn't know who it was from. She didn't even have to read off the note anymore, she memorized it already. Now she was whispering it.

"Dear Ginny,

I really like you. I want you to come with me to the Yule Ball. I think that you are very nice, funny and pretty. I want you to meet me right next to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 6:00 on Wednesday. I hope to you don't reject me because I really like you.

I am a seventh year. I hope you'll meet me because I really like you.

Thanks,

Your secret admirer.

Back at the girls' dormitory Ginny was trying to fall asleep but she kept on thinking about who it would be. She had until Wednesday and today was Monday.

"Hey Ginny what are you reading? And why are you whispering?" Denise Freg asked Ginny. Ginny always thought Denise was annoying but she never said anything.

"Huh?" Ginny said in a pretend sleepy voice.

"What are you whispering? Don't pretend I don't hear you. This is what I heard so far: I really like you and I want to go with you to the Yule Ball. I know you have a love note."

"I don't have a love note Denise- okay?" Ginny said trying not to sound like she really had a love note.

"I want to find out who your admirer is and you are going to help."

"Leave me alone! If I wanted you to know I would tell you but I don't so shut up! Good night."

No one dared to talk after that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ginny was heading for dinner at the Great Hall. She went and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Hey." Hermione said as she took a bite out of her piece of toast.

"Hi, Hermione I was just wondering who are you going to the Yule Ball with?"

"Oh I'm going with Krum. Who are you going with?"

"Me?" Ginny didn't want to tell anyone about the love note but since Hermione told her she had to tell Hermione.

"Me Er- Hermione can you please keep a secret?"

"Yeah of course what is it?"

"Er I got I love letter. But I don't know who it's from. I found it yesterday in my desk during Snape's lesson."

"Let me see it, if you don't mind." Hermione said looking at Ginny with a happy but serious look on her face.

"Yeah, sure hold on." Ginny took out a post-it. The words looked like tiny chicken scratches but Hermione was able to read it. Hermione read:

"Dear Ginny,

I really like you. I want you to come with me to the Yule Ball. I think that you are very nice, funny and pretty. I want you to meet me right next to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 6:00 on Wednesday. I hope to you don't reject me because I really like you.

I am a seventh year. I hope you'll meet me because I really like you.

Thanks,

Your secret admirer.

"Ginny don't freak out when I say this but I recognize this handwriting and its' not so good." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ginny asked with a blank

look on her face.

"I don't remember but Ginny I'm so happy you have an admirer!" Hermione said with now a happy face.

"Thanks, but please Hermione don't tell-"

"Ginny has a secret admirer!" someone interrupted.

Hermione and Ginny both turned around at the same time and saw Ron, Fred and George right in front of them. "Ooooo Ginny has a secret admirer!"

"Who has a secret admirer?" Lee Jordan turned around.

"Ginny does."

"Guys stop!" Tears came streaming down Ginny's face.

"What's wrong with you people? Why are you so mean? If she wanted you to know she would tell you but she didn't so shut up!" Hermione said angrily.

"Who is it Ginny? Who is your secret admirer? Let me guess… Neville? I cant wait to tell Mom!"

"Huh? What happened?" Neville turned around.

"Ginny has a secret admirer!" Fred, George and Ron all said at the same time.

"Who does?" Harry turned around.

"Ginny!" All of them said at the same time.

Ginny grabbed the note from Hermione's hand and ran. Harry ran after her. After that everyone stopped laughing.

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry said.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny said sobbing.

"Ginny I'm really sorry about what they did." Harry said.

Ginny stopped crying.

"Thanks Harry you're a great friend." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"I'll talk to Ron and tell him to stop OK?"

"Thanks, Harry, Er would you want to come to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Don't you have a secret admirer or something like that? I thought he would ask you to the Ball in that note."

"Er if I find out that its someone like Malfoy then ill go with you. Okay?"

"Sure."

Hermione found them. She saw that Ginny was fine. "Ginny are you okay?"

"Yes Thanks Hermione for everything that you said to them. You are a really good friend you guys are really great." Ginny said with a smile on her face.


End file.
